kirby_twitterfandomcom-20200214-history
White Scarfy
General Information He is a scarfy that is somehow white with some powers. No one knows why it is white. The most logical conclusion is that it is either a rare species of scarfy. It doesn't have red eyes which albinos usually have so it is agreed that it is a new species of scarfy. an albino. It's Day to Day Life Scarfy isn't active that much and sometimes goes away for a while. Some say he hibernates during that time, but it's a very short time for hibernating. It doesn't make sense as it seems to not follow a pattern. When it isn't away, it usually talks to others but mostly just watches what others do from afar. Personality He is kind and doesn't go out of his way to connect with others unless it is with close friends. Although he can become mean to another if the other was being mean for no reason. Relationships Although it has no romantic relationships right now, he does have friends and a past romantic relationship. '''Ducc''' (He runs the Gaylacta Knight twitter account) He is a humanoid brown duck that has some interesting beings following him around. This is one of Scarfy's close friends '''Nova''' Nova is cool and is another close friend of Scarfy's. Nova makes art and Scarfy thinks it's amazing. '''[REDACTED]''' Scarfy's past romantic partner. He has moved on a bit but still holds some love for '''[REDACTED]'''. Although it doesn't seem like he actually moved on. He is also mad that someone took '''[REDACTED]'''. It's Special Powers Although it's just a white scarfy, it has very different powers from normal scarfies. Like normal scarfies, White Scarfy can't permanently die and will "respawn" in a few minutes or until it's murderer goes far enough away. It also has a demon form but he doesn't use it unless the situation is dire. It can talk and communicates very well but prefers to keep to himself. It can also summon gloves that can fly around and act like hands. It also has hit points and can gain more in multiple ways. Trivia *It has appeared in a fridge once and a seemingly infinite amount of milk cartons are in that fridge.From that incident, it's close friends call him THE MILK MAN. *He demands that he be called THE MILK MAN and not The Milk Man or any other form of capitalization of that name. *He gained a fourth hit point when he was healed a bit too much. Tests trying to replicate it have failed and the only conclusion is that he can't gain another hit point from getting healed too much again. Another theory is that the healing was so powerful that it can only be replicated by something very powerful that we don't have. '''''PROTOCOL NUMBER 23''''' '''''ALL MENTION OF [REDACTED] IS TO BE ERASED AS TO NOT CAUSE ANOTHER ESCAPE. THEIR NAME MUST NOT BE SAID SO THAT ALL PERSONAL MAY SURVIVE. INFO ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS TO NOT BE ERASED. TEST SUBJECT IS NOT TO BE REMINDED OF [REDACTED] AS TO PREVENT IT GOING INTO A DEPRESSION LIKE STATE. ''''' '''''END LOG''''' =